Bloody Knght
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: A one shot about happens when Henry meets Nick in Toronto; set before Blood Ties and Forever Knight.


**Bloody Knight**

**Author's note: **Set in Toronto in the late 1980's early 1990's. Story is pre-Victoria Nelson, Pre-Blood Ties and Forever Knight TV shows.

Late night Toronto was the hunting ground of Henry Fitzroy; one he had dominated with a fierce nature and merciless hand. No one poached on his land; not in a 900 old knight that calls himself Nick Knight. Henry scoffed at the clichéd name. But not to the blonde vampire's face. The two men had avoided each other over the centuries. Meeting only in passing as one left and the other arrived.

This time they had no choice but to cross paths and as it so often was the case, it because of a woman.

Henry enjoyed walking in the evenings; a habit from his human days he hadn't changed. Hands in his pockets, head up, his mind relaxed. He felt light and oddly enough he felt happy. His spirits were high and life seemed to be working out for a change. He had a wonderful new city; a new life as an artist; yes things were going very well for him.

He turned onto his block and smiled at the new building that was his home. His new apartment was large and luxurious, just like had asked for. His realtor in Toronto had done a wonderful job. He would have to send a letter of thanks. Henry paused, did people still do that? Perhaps an email would be better.

Henry paused and it took his mind a moment to catch up. He was hidden behind the corner of his building before he saw the blonde vampire and his heavy human partner. The two men bickered with a friendly undertone as they checked out his building. The blonde man glanced to where Henry was hidden and frowned slightly; they both knew the other was there.

"Come on, Nick. I think the doorman is on his coffee break. We might be able to get in without an invitation." The human sauntered up to the building. Knight looked away from Henry's hiding place and followed. The human continued, "How much do you think this place goes for?"

Nick muttered, "More then we can afford."

The human scoffed, "Yeah, probably."

Henry looked around him and saw the back entrance. He used his super speed and managed to get to his apartment before the two cops arrived. When they knocked he answered. Feigning surprise he closely inspected their badges. He eyed the blonde vampire, calling himself Nick Knight. The last time they had met he had been going by Nickolas Brennan. It had been in Ireland in 1892.

"Yes, detectives, how can I help you?" Henry asked, making sure he sounded annoyed but not pushy.

"Sorry to bother you," The human, known as Schanke, apologized. "We need to ask you a few questions."

"Could you start there, than?" Henry looked at the human for a moment, "I'm busy."

"Oh yeah," Schanke eyed him, "Doing what?"

"Working. I work from home and I work at night." Henry was honestly irritated now. "So?"

Nick reached into his coat and withdrew a photo. "Do you know this woman?"

Henry took the picture; it was a good thing he was an expert liar; because the face staring back at him was, very, very familiar. "It might have been at a book signing; I do a lot of them."

"Oh yeah!" Schanke waved a loose finger at him. Henry resisted the urge to snap it off. He hated that modern habit in humans. "That's where I recognize you from." Schanke nodded, "My kid loves your comic books."

Henry frowned at him, "Graphic novels are not comic books." His voice carried his anger. "Now if there is nothing else?"

Nick handed him a card as he caught Henry's eyes, "We'll be in touch."

Henry glared at him, "Can't wait."

And slammed the door in his face. He made sure they were on the street before he sighed. He stared at the card in his hand and snarled softly. He had never gotten along with the blonde vampire. He hated that wounded, self-pity the vampire carried around. He'd been like this for close to two centuries now.

**

Annoyance made working impossible so he went out again. Henry walked until he found himself calmer; he also found himself at a place he had avoided like the plague. This club seemed so crass and pathetic in his opinion. It was like a vampire version of a club house; only he wasn't part of a club and he didn't need a nightly hang out to meet other vampires. He didn't much like other vampires in his city.

Henry walked up to the doors; swallowing the urge to rip the door away and charge into the club; he gracefully entered. Pausing as he eyed the dancing masses of the undead. He sneered at the gothic-like outfits and pounding music. This was not what his existence had come too and he would not let it ever become that way.

He spotted a familiar face and smiled softly; she was still darkly beautiful. Henry willed himself by her side and she smiled at his appearance.

"Hello, Henry." She purred with a French-accent.

"Hello, Jeanette. It's been a long time."

"Oui, it has." She eyed him; enjoying what she saw. "What brings you to Toronto?"

"I was thinking of making it my home for a while. I was in when the city was first settled; it's changed a lot since then."

She chuckled, "Yes, hasn't it." She glanced over a the entrance and sighed, "Perhaps you could find another city though, non?'

Henry looked over and frowned as Nick Knighted glared at him. The blonde vampire appeared by Jeanette and grabbed Henry's jacket. "Let's talk."

Henry slapped his hand off and smoothed his jacket. "I am not a child. If you wish to talk then we can." On impulse he kissed Jeanette's cheek and was delighted to Knight drop his human facade for a moment. "Goodnight, Jeanette. A pleasure, as always."

Jeanette was laughing as Henry stepped around the blonde vampire and headed outside. Knight was a step behind as the door closed.

"Stay away from her, Fitzroy." Knight hissed as he grabbed the English vampire.

Henry turned on him; his eyes black and fangs glistening. He pinned Knight's arm so the other couldn't pull back. "Don't think to threaten me, Chevalier."

Chevalier was the Old French name for a knight. Back in Nick's day and even Henry's, that was the term used in France for a knight.

Nick glared at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I was-" Henry stopped and remembered Jeanette's words, "Just passing through."

"You knew the girl in the picture I showed you. Did you kill her?"

"No," Henry snarled at him, "I would never have hurt her."

Knight stared at the vampire, "You loved her."

Henry let him go and took a few steps away, "Don't sound so shocked, Knight. One day it could happen to you."

Knight shrugged, "Perhaps. "

Henry barked out a laugh and shook his head, "It happens to all of us eventually. Spend enough time with them and you do fall in love. That's just the way of it."

"So you didn't kill her, but you know who did?"

Henry shook his head, "No. The last time I saw Lacey she was boarding a plane to France, she'd been accepted one of their universities."

Knight arched a brow at that. "So what was she doing here?"

Henry thought for a moment, "She has a sister in Ottawa."

Knight made note to check with the sister, "So you weren't here for her?'

Henry glared at him, "Give it a rest, Knight! I just arrived last weekend." He looked up at the sky, "I hear Vancouver is nice right now. I think I will head there for a while."

Knight relaxed; the two vampires kept their distance from each other but stood calmly in the alley. "Do you want me to call you when I find out about Lacey?"

Henry nodded, "You can do something else too."

Knight was surprised; the former English Duke had never asked anything of him. "Okay." He was cautious.

"When you find out who killed her; kill them. Don't let the humans have their say. I loved her, Knight. Honestly I did. I was going to move to France to be with her. When she told me that she was moving home to Toronto when she was finished; I decided to come ahead of her. Set up a home; so that when she arrived, we could have something real."

Knight knew that feeling. He'd loved human woman before and it normally ended badly for them. Vampire and human alike.

"Look," Henry faced him, "I am going to leave tomorrow; so just do what you must to find who killed Lacey." With that, Henry Fitzroy walked away from Nick Knight.

**Epilogue:**

The two vampires never met up again. A few years later; while still in Vancouver; Henry received word that Nick Knight had died with his human lover. He felt sorrow for the man. Knight must have really loved her to parish for her.

As he stood listening to the ocean he prayed for the vampire knight. Henry finished and stood listening to the whisper of the ocean. As he turned to head home; he had a feeling the vampire knight was okay.

The following week Henry made plans to return to Toronto.


End file.
